It Happened One Night
by JMHaughey
Summary: The night that changed the relationship between Tony and Ziva, forever. Smut.


**A/N This is a first. **

**For JSQ **

**Thanks some1tookmyname for reading the beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The week had been excruciatingly long. The team's leads went nowhere. Gibbs wanted to catch the bastard and close the case. And when Gibbs wants something finished, the team knows catnaps, coffee, Chinese and Caf-Pow are essential. No one went home to their designated one last piece of evidence was triple-checked. Bingo, Abby made a connection. Gibbs kissed her cheek and the team let out a relieved sigh.

"Go home. Get some rest."

Tony wasted no time leaving, Ziva and McGee on his heels. "How about a drink?" He asked as the elevator doors closed.

"I may need more than one." Ziva stated.

"I think sleeping is a better option." Spoke a practical McGee.

They watched as McGee climbed in his car, reversed and drove away. "Get in, I'll drive."

"Ohhh, no. I don't think so Zee-vah. I want to live long enough to have another drink."

"Why must you always ridicule my driving? My mother taught me."

"Exactly."

oOo

It was late. The bar smelled like sweat, spilled drinks and sex. Tony opened the door for Ziva. She stepped forward, turned at him and smiled. They made their way over to the high-back bar chairs. The drinks arrived, though Tony didn't remember ordering one. He took a sip and wondered if she'd put in a dinner order, too. This place beat day old Chinese food from containers any day.

The food Ziva ordered came, and they continued to drink but ate in silence. The week and the case weighed heavily on them but this is what they did and they wouldn't change a thing.

Ziva decided she was ready to go. "Tony. . ." She whispered, "Take me home."

DiNozzo did just that.

oOo

He obliged her request, like he'd done many times before. Usually, he'd pull up to her building, she'd thank him for driving her home then she'd scramble to the door. Tonight, though, was different.

"Are you not coming up?"

"You've never asked before."

"You are not one to wait for a question, Tony. You drive the fine lines of privacy. You've snuck here before."

"It's walk, Ziva. Walk the line."

Tony drove around the block and found a spot. His door flung open, he ran around to the passenger door, and opened it for his partner. This was his invitation. He'd thought about this night before. It was unfolding like a scene from one of the many movies that played over and over in his head.

oOo

Something had changed in the last few months. The walls that were built up for the last six years began to fall. In their chosen profession, the hours were long, the people were not always cooperative, the evidence not always easily found, the orders from upstairs sometimes got in the way. They were a team, one of the best. They had to rely on each other, trust each other and over time, they had come love each other.

Ziva unlocked her apartment door in bated breath. _Was thing going to happen? She'd only had two drinks. This was Tony, the man she trusted when she did not trust herself, her best friend and most importantly, her partner. _She knew that but in her line of work, what she was taught and what she saw, her heart did not matter in decisions of life and death.

Tony was right behind her. The smell of her shampoo lingered in his nostrils. He took a deep breath and followed Ziva. She turned back around to lock the door. He stood right behind her and she could feel his breath on her neck. He moved his head to the left, his lips followed and lightly grazed the inside of her left collarbone. His hand moved up and replaced it. . . Never leaving her olive skin, his tongue moved along her body to the other collarbone, she lifted her head ever so slightly groaning.

"Tony. . ." She spoke his name in a way she'd never before.

Hearing her say his name that way made him instantly hard for her.He picked her up, kept his lips on her body. He'd been to her apartment before but not like this, so he knew the way to her bedroom. Though, right now, DiNozzo would have her anywhere.

Tony dropped Ziva onto the bed with care. She clutched his expensive Prada shirt and brought his face to meet hers. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss but she stopped before their lips met. With one fell swoop all the buttons on Tony's shirt were rolling around the floor.

"Do you know how expensive that shirt was?" He asked expecting no answer.

"No, I don't care. Never liked that color on you."

"You never told me."

"What does it matter, Tony? You don't have to wear it again."

"Prada, Ziva, Prada."

She pulled him in and finished the kiss. Their lips parted. Tony hastily lifted his partner's tank top above her head and threw it on the ground. He just looked at her, taking a mental picture of her exotic body. Her bra was beige, no lace or design. Typical Ziva, practicality always won out. He laughed to himself. With one hand, he reached behind her and unclasped the boring bra. He didn't want to see it again. He soaked up another image. Tony leaned down, licked her nipple, then took it in his mouth while is other hand massaged her breast. Then he switched, turning his mouth's attentions to the other side**. **His tongue trailing her flesh found it's way to her wet, juicy clit. His fingers danced around inside her too.

With every word uttered, a pause. "Ohhhhh. . .my. . . god. . . Don't. . . stop." She grabbed the sheets around her and Tony realized she wanted more. She gave up control and just let her body feel Tony everywhere. She screamed with delight while she orgasmed. He came up for air.

Tony moved up to her face and gazed into her eyes. "What do you want, Ziva?"

"More of you. All of you. Everything."

He didn't hesitate. Gently, he inserted himself into his partner. His hot body on top of hers. His lips met hers again. She kissed him hard, with everything she had. She sucked on his bottom lip as he went further into her. There bodies syncronized, swaying back and forth on the damp sheets. Stubborn to the end, neither wanted to submit to the other so together they came.

Still inside of her, Tony stopped and gazed into his partner's chocolate colored eyes. "You are so beautiful, Ziva David." He kissed her again. He rolled over to the other side of bed. Her back toward him, she moved her body closer to him, their bodies still radiating heat. It was a heat that had always been there but neither had the courage to connect. Until now. He enveloped her in his arms, and they slept.

oOo

_So much for catching up on sleep. _Tony thought to himself as he replayed the events that unfolded last night. He had gotten up a little early to head back to his place to change and shower. Ziva agreed that was wise. As the elevator dinged to the third floor of NCIS building in the Navy Yard, he stepped off and whistled as he exited. Ziva was already here along with Gibbs and McGee. He placed his gear bag down next to his desk like he did everyday then he took off his suit jacket then sat down to check some messages, he was smiling.

"Good night, DiNozzo?"

"Ahhh. . . yeah, Boss." He replied as he straightened up in his chair. He couldn't help but smile. "Nice night. Glad I didn't have to spend the night sleeping in this chair. It does crazy things to your back, right?" He looked to Ziva.

McGee started spurting off facts about lumbar regions, mattresses and long-terms effects on the vertebrae. Luckily, Gibbs spoke up and told the team to grab their gear. McGee went to grab the van, the rest of team followed.

Ziva looked at Tony, "Hi."

He responded with a hello. They smiled at each other. They were sure Gibbs internal radar went off but they didn't care.

"I hope it's not going to be like this everyday now." Gibbs mumbled. "Oh, and Ziver, you could do better." He looked at DiNozzo and smirked. "We have work to do. Let's go."

oOo

There's a certain connection two people share when teamed up investigating murder, death, conspiracy theories and espionage. A connection that no one on the outside could possibly understand. So, it's inevitable that partners would come to rely on each other to feel anything. Making up for a disconnection somewhere else, maybe. Working together, sleeping together, and sharing personal stories may be hard for some to comprehend but that is what a relationship is about. Questions will always been asked. Right decision? Wrong decision? Will the team be stronger? Weaker? Will the relationship fail? If it does fail, will the team be fracturd? Will it succeed? Change team dynamics? Will personal arguments be discussed? Can they be left at the door or will be resolved at work? There's a reason Rule #12 exists, but some rules are meant to be broken, bent and ignored.

oOo

"Tony?" Ziva came out of the bathroom twiddling something between her fingers. "What is this?"

"Well, Zee-vah, it's what we here in America call a toothbrush. You've been here long enough to know that."

"I know what a toothbrush is, Tony. I am curious as to why I have an extra one."

"I enjoy the minty fresh feeling of brushed teeth before I go to bed and since I've been sleeping here lately, I figured I should bring one." DiNizzo smirked.

Ziva went back into the bathroom and placed his toothbrush in its new spot. She could get used to this.


End file.
